Legend of Arythmania: The Prophecy Begins
by Silverfrost123
Summary: A genocide is launched on the great kingdom of Arythmania. An evil red dragon and his allies/forces attack this great kingdom determined to destroy the new heir to the throne. The newborn heir, a princess, is whisked away to safety. After living a safe life for 14 years, fate finally comes to show when an incident shatters everything she's known. What will she do? Accept or deny it
1. Prologue

**AN: Despite what the category says. This story has nothing to do with the Inheritance Cycle. This is an original story I have written and I couldn't post it without choosing a category. This is my first original story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment and review, I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Legend of Arythmania : The Prophecy Begins**

 **Prologue:**

"Your Majesty!" Kidemónas, the captain of the royal guard, cried as he slammed open the silver doors to the throne room. He flew inside landing on the purple carpet leading up to the thrones and looked around the room frantically. Seeing the king was not there, he flew into the hallway on the right, towards the king's chambers. King Argyris and his queen Alessa looked up from watching their newly hatched daughter in their nest, as the chamber doors were slammed open.

"Your Majesty!" he cried out again.

"What is it?" the king asked, his sky blue eyes clouding with worry.

"Abaddon and Eyphah and their army of dragons are attacking Arythmania, they have broken through our line of defense!" the captain reported frantically.

"Impossible! How did they get through our barriers? The only way for them to get in would be if . . . someone let them in!" the king trailed off in confusion before his eyes widened in realization.

The captain nodded solemnly.

"It appears we had a traitor in our midst," Kidemónas said.

"What do they want?" Queen Alessa asked.

"They want the princess your Majesty," he answered gravely.

King Argyris' eyes narrowed in fury, while the queen looked afraid and cried out in terror.

"What!?"

The great silver dragon let out a fearsome snarl. "They so much as harm a scale on my daughter, I'll kill them slowly and painfully!" the king spat, venom dripping in his voice. His scales glistened and began glowing slightly.

Suddenly, they felt the castle quake from the explosions outside. The three looked around frantically. The king and queen heard their daughter whimper as she shivered in fear at the noise and pressed closer against her mother's side. The queen lowered her head then nuzzled the little silver dragon, trying to soothe her daughter.

"Your Majesty, we need to get all of you out of here now!" the captain spoke up urgently. However, to his dismay the king shook his head.

"Forget about me! I'm not going anywhere! I am king. I cannot abandon my kingdom. You must get the queen and the princess to safety!"

"But my lord!" the captain protested.

The queen narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you here!"

"It's too dangerous for you Alessa!" Argyris argued. "You need to take our daughter and get out of here!"

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere! We fight together. I'm not leaving you here to fight alone!" the queen retorted stubbornly.

The king opened his mouth about to rebuke her but was stopped by the look in her eyes. Then he let out a sigh in defeat as he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Besides, it's our daughter they're after. She is the most important right now! Above all else we need to get her out of here," Alessa reasoned as she looked down at their daughter. Worry flickering in her own blue eyes.

Argyris looked down at his daughter as well then sighed again and nodded. He turned to the waiting captain. "Captain here are your commands. Take the princess and get out of here. You must get her to safety! Disguise my daughter! Do whatever it takes so Abaddon and Eyphah will not be able to find her. Watch over her for me, you will be her father-in-law someday. Also, take this necklace. It will keep her disguised until she is old enough to use her powers."

As the king said his commands he held out a clawed hand and muttered a spell. After a bright flash of light, a beautiful necklace attached with a small silver pendant and engraved with the symbol of the royal family appeared. The necklace floated over to the captain who took it. "Take this sword. It is my daughter's birthright and she shall be the only one who can use it," he continued.

After another flash of light, an elegant, double-edged sword appeared. Kidemónas bowed before taking the sword as well. The captain muttered a quick spell and carefully stored away the sword and necklace in a magical seal.

Outside the explosions were getting closer as the chambers quaked again. Without a moment to lose the queen gently picked up her daughter with her jaws and handed her over to the captain. The little dragon let out a small squawk and squirmed in her mother's hold. The captain muttered a transformation spell and changed his appearance into an old man. He took hold of the little dragon then cradled her to his chest. The little dragon was smaller than the size of a ferret but larger than a rat and her scales were a blue-gray color with silver highlights. The dragon's wingspan was about the size of a large bat. She blinked up at the captain with huge blue eyes then tilted her head curiously, making him smile and stroke her tiny head gently. The princess let out a tiny yawn and fell asleep.

Another explosion sounded off, causing the king to cry out frantically. "You must hurry and get out of here!"

The captain was about to teleport away when Argyris called out: "Wait!"

Kidemónas looked up at the king confused.

"Please, look after her," the king said solemnly, "Protect her with your life. I'm counting on you and your son to keep my daughter safe. Do not fail me now."

Kidemónas nodded and assured him: "I will!"

"Thank you," the queen whispered.

The captain nodded to her. He looked at the two sadly before flashing out of the throne room. The king and queen quickly flew to the throne room together. Just as they got there, the doors of the throne room were obliterated into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

Silvia woke up with something soft and heavy on top of her. She felt something wet run against her face. With a groan she slowly opened her eyes. Silvia looked down and found one of her wolves was on top of her licking her face. It was Alpha, his midnight black eyes were filled with excitement as he wagged his tail. Her other wolf Tasha was also up and about. Tasha was pawing Silvia's bedroom door, looking at Silvia with bright blue eyes just like Silvia's. Tasha whined impatiently. Silvia smiled and said:

"Good morning guys, two are very energetic this morning."

Silvia let out a soft giggle when Alpha barked excitedly and licked her face. She reached out and stroked Alpha's soft fur.

"Hey buddy, let me up will you?" she asked.

Alpha got the message and he leaped off the bed then padded over to Tasha. Alpha and Tasha are both grey wolves and are around three years old now. However, even though they are grey wolves for some reason they are slightly bigger than grey wolves. Alpha had a dark grey coat with patches of white fur while Tasha had a beautiful pure white coat. Silvia found them when they were pups in the mountains. Her family camping at the time and Silvia had wandered off on her own. During her wandering she came across the two pups. To her knowledge, Alpha and Tasha are siblings and for whatever reason had been abandoned by their mother. Silvia had taken pity on the pups and decided to take them in. However, her parents had to be convinced and they decided that if she wanted to keep them they would be her responsibility.

Silvia slid off her bed, flipped open the blinds on her window, and looked outside. The sky was murky and grey. Her bedroom window gave her the perfect view of her backyard. She saw that it was snowing. The entire backyard was covered in snow and her family's outdoor swimming pool was frozen. It was always snowing during the winter season in Montana. Silvia walked over to her nightstand and picked up her charging Iphone to check today's weather forecast and saw that it was a couple degrees lower than 28 degrees outside. She also checked the time which was currently 7:30. It was December 21st and a Friday. Today was also Silvia's birthday. She had just turned 14 years old. Silvia flipped her slightly curled, silky long white hair and turned around. She saw that Tasha had gotten the clothes that she was going to wear for the day. She was padding over to Silvia carrying the clothes gently in her mouth.

"Thanks girl!" Silvia said with gratitude.

Tasha wagged her tail and let out a bark that sounded like 'hurry up!'. Silvia slid in the bathroom she changed clothes and quickly went through her morning routines. After she came out she went over to her closet to grab all of her snow wear. Opening her bedroom door, Silvia walked quietly down the stairs in order to not wake up her still sleeping family. Alpha and Tasha followed eagerly as they were excited for their morning walk. Silvia never bought leashes for them for she despised the thought of treating the two like pets; they were two of her oldest friends. She put on her coat, boots, and gloves before she held open the door for the two wolves.

Once the three were outside Silvia felt a bone chilling breeze sweep over her making her shiver a little and rub her shoulders. The wolves however were oblivious to the cold, they wagged their tails and ran around in the snow chasing the snowflakes that were falling. They were always excited when it snowed. Silvia giggled in amusement when she saw Tasha was rolling around in the snow looking as if she was trying to make a wolf angel. Silvia walked towards the two and whistled. The two immediately stopped what they were doing and went over to her.

"You guys ready for the walk?" Silvia asked.

Instead of answering her they turned towards the forest that lay behind the house and started walking towards it.

"Hey, wait up!" Silvia called as she hurried after them.

The neighbors in the neighborhood didn't mind the wolves, they were used to them for they had seen them grow from puppyhood. The two wolves were also usually well behaved. Alpha and Tasha always listened to and obeyed their mistress. To them Silvia was not their mistress but their mother, leader of their mini pack, and friend. They also owed Silvia for taking them in.

As Silvia followed the wolves into the forest she was very curious on what they would show her today. The wolves had show her some pretty amazing things in the forest. Alpha and Tasha had once shown her a beautiful creek that she had never known was there. She hoped it would be quick because it was freezing. The three continued walking deeper into the woods, after a few minutes of walking, Alpha and Tasha suddenly stopped. They sniffed the air then whirled around and looked behind Silvia. The two wolves began to growl threateningly. Silvia turned to look behind but didn't see anyone. Confused, Silvia looked at her companions concerned. "What's wrong guys?"

However the moment she asked them, they stopped growling and looked around with confused and wary looks. After a moment of hesitation and looking around, the two whined softly and nuzzled Silvia's hands gently.

Silvia sighed: "Let's get back to the house guys, it's freezing out here."

She shivered again as she said this. Alpha let out a soft bark in agreement and Tasha licked her hand affectionately which earned her a pat on the back. The three began walking back home. As the trio was walking back, Silvia thought about the strange incident that just happened a few minutes ago. Then she just shrugged it off thinking some small animal had just spooked the wolves as she saw her house from the distance. Her house was a medium sized white house with black hinges on the windows. The door of the house was a single wooden black door, while the front steps leading to the door was made of red bricks and had a large white wooden column and some small white pillars creating a small front porch. When the trio got back to the house and headed inside, the wolves immediately went to their food bowls. Silvia walked over to the fridge to get out their breakfast consisting of two large portions of raw steak. The two wolves were pretty much spoiled rotten by their owner. After the wolves had started tearing into their breakfast. Silvia went over the kitchen sink to wash her hands then started to prepare breakfast for the rest of her family.

It was about 9:00 that the house was filled with the savory aroma of sizzling bacon. Silvia had just finished flipping the last pancake of the stash when her dad came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He was still in his white and blue polka-dotted pajamas. Her dad was not her real father. In fact, her family was not her real family. They had found her as an infant mysteriously abandoned on their front porch with nothing but a note informing them of her name and birthday. They adored her and decided to adopt her. Her dad had short light brown hair and hazel brown eyes which he was now rubbing with his hands. He looked up sleepily then saw Silvia at the stove placing the pancake on the final stash. His eyes widened with surprise. "Silvia, what are you doing?" he asked.

Silvia looked at him with a smile.

"Morning dad, I'm just making breakfast for you guys like always."

Her dad frowned and shook his head then hurried over to her. He wrapped his arms around his adopted daughter.

"Honey, you're the birthday girl. You shouldn't be making breakfast today! I thought I told you that I was doing that!" he sighed dramatically.

Silvia just hugged him back and said:

"I wanted to and I was the first one up. I took Alpha and Tasha out for a short walk then gave them their breakfast. Besides, everybody likes my cooking the best!"

She winked at him then grinned cheekily, daring him to deny that last statement.

Her dad let go of her then watched her carry four plates of pancakes with bacon and one plate of pancakes with vegan bacon over to the breakfast table. She placed each of them in the right places before going to grab a bottle of syrup from the cabinet beneath the stove. Her dad sighed again then shook his head with a fond smile.

"Thanks! Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you get the orange juice and milk from the fridge while I wake up everybody?" she replied.

Her dad nodded then went over to the fridge. Alpha and Tasha who had finished their breakfast watched Silvia as she walked upstairs. She first went to her parents' room and knocked the door telling her mom that breakfast was ready then did the same with her two siblings.

"Mom! Xander! Abigail! Breakfast is ready!" she called.


End file.
